


Screams In the Night

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Scheming, Twincest, Violence, but not really, fluff at the end, halloween fic, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and the Gs decide to make things interesting on the night of All Hallows' Eve. What happens when Bill wakes up to silence in the tour bus and can't find his beloved brother? What happens when things get a little personal with George? And what happens when nobody seems to hear your screams in the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screams In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'm in the process of moving some of my works from Tokio Hotel Fiction. And since this was my first work there and it's almost Halloween I thought it'd be appropriate to put this first here.
> 
> Warning though, this is one of my earlier works. It's from back in 2010 and I'd like to think that my writing has gotten a bit better since then. But enough with my rambling, enjoy the read.
> 
> I own nothing, also this is actually from back when I had a beta reader. And lastly, this contains twincest as I stated in the tags. Twincest as in twin brothers(in this case) in a romantic relationship. Don't like it then please don't leave hate.
> 
> Rated M because I had it rated as R on the other site.

"You're sure want to do this?" a voice asked in a hushed tone just outside the bunk room of the tour bus. A dread-head simply nodded while suppressing uncharacteristic giggles as another pair of eyes looked over the tops of his glasses at the other two, shaking his head a little in disapproval.  
  
"He's not going to be very happy about this," muttered Gustav as he shifted in his seat, a frown still tugging at the corners of his lips as Georg tied back his silky hair.  
  
"I know, I know, but c'mon. He'll get over it," Tom whispered as he glanced to the door to the bunks before glancing down at his cell phone. "It's almost midnight. We gotta get this done, so help us out," he said anxiously as he peeled off his top shirt, leaving him in a simple white wife-beater and overly baggy sleep pants. His eyes kept glancing at the door, as if any minute, Bill would wake up and come in and he'd be caught like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner.  
  
"Whatever. But you know this isn't a good idea," Gustav retorted as he stood from his chair and made his way over to his two idiotic best friends with a frustrated huff.  
  
"That's why it's gonna be so much fun!" Tom said a little too loudly before Georg silenced him with a firm hand over his mouth and an exasperated look on his face. Tom tried to give an apologetic look before yanking his hand away, face contorted into a look like he'd just consumed 20 Warheads at once.  
  
"DUDE!" he stage whispered, face still in a deep frown. "Why the fuck does your hand smell like balls?" the dreadhead hissed with wide, squicked out eyes. Georg's cheeks instantly tinted bright pink as he shuffled on his feet awkwardly, busying his hands with the contents in front of him.  
  
"Well, you do realize it's like almost midnight and I thought everyone was asleep and" Tom cut him off by waving his hands in the air frantically to shut him up before wiping his mouth and nose furiously with the hem of his shirt. After a few frantic moments ridding his face of Geo-germs, he huffed and started to gather his own things.  
  
"Okay, now we gotta make this look convincing... so yeah. No, no, not in my hair!" Tom hissed almost too loudly as he backed away from Georg's hands, which only made him scowl.  
  
"You said make it look convincing!" Georg hissed back, adding the mixture a little too roughly, making Tom pout. An action that made him truly look like his twin in that moment. "Would you quit fidgiting? And Gustav, would you stop laughing and help me out for fuck's sake?!" Georg stopped what he was doing to turn and look at the drummer, his left eye twitching when the only response he got was his friends shoulders shaking furiously and him doubled over from the effort to keep from laughing. When Tom made another comment about his hair, the pure face that it would wake Bill up was the only thing keeping him from screaming with frustration and stomping away.  
  
*****   
Bill didn't know what had woken him up as he blinked his eyes blearily, but he knew something was off. He sat up in his bunk, pulling his knees up to his chest as he looked around his small bunk sleepily in the dim light coming in from the tiny window beside him. One he was awake enough he blindly reached about under the covers until his hand made contact with the shiny sleek phone. He flipped the cell open, squinting at the light that illuminated the bunk until his eyes adjusted, the display indicating that it was apparently after 3:00 a.m. as he gave a jaw cracking yawn.  
  
He sat in the bunk for a moment, his chin resting atop his knees as a perfectly manicured hand ran through his sleep-mussed hair absently. For one, he knew something was off, and the gentle swaying as the bus made its way down the highway had almost lulled him to sleep when he realized what was wrong. It was just way too quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were the purr of the bus engine and sounds of light traffic. To him this was very odd, and he soon found he was instantly awake and alert. Normally if he woke up for whatever reason in the night he would be accosted by the sounds of Georg and Gustav having a snoring battle against each other subconsciously, and would normally have heard the steady beat of hip-hop music from where Tom would have fallen asleep with his iPod on too high and accompanied by the soft snoring of said twin.  
  
The silence unsettled him and had him rolling his cell phone over and over in his hands before he flipped the device open. "R U awake Tomi?" Bill sent, and then asked in a whisper to himself, needing to hear something other than the deafening silence the was filling his ears. From the bunk across the tiny hall he could hear his twin's phone going off, and his heart for some reason skipped a beat. He waited... and waited.... and after five minutes when no response had come back, Bill shifted uncomfortably in the bunk. No matter what time of day it was, Tom would ALWAYS return his text or call, even from an alcohol induced sleep, his brother would always send a reply back, even if it made no sense at all in the elder twins drunken state.  
  
With an audible gulp, and against his better judgement, he tossed his cellphone aside and peeked his head out of the curtain cautiously. He didn't know why he was so anxious, but he could feel something was a little off. "T-Tomi?" he whispered, barely even audible to his own ears. He cleared his throat and called out to his brother a little louder, and once again there was no response. So very carefully he slid out from underneath his warm and comfy covers, out from his bunk, and made his way across the small hall and peeked inside his brothers bunk.  
  
Bill was greeted with the site of rumpled covers that were shoved to the end of the small bunk. His brothers Samy Deluxe CDs were scattered to the side, an iPod Touch slightly peeking out from under the edge of one of the fluffy rumpled pillows, but what got him was the site in the middle of the bed. There, as if mocking him, was Tom's cell phone. Blinking up at him happily, indicating a text message. Bill's eyebrows furrowed slightly. It was unlike Tom to go anywhere without his cell phone, including the restroom, which still slightly squicked him out.  
  
Stepping away from the bunk curiosity got the best of him. He quickly bent at the waist to cautiously peek inside Georg's bunk, knowing full and well caution was needed when entering that bat cave since he'd found out early on Georg slept in his birthday suit. From that day forward he made sure to knock or something, but this time he felt he needed to see if the bassist was there, whether he got an eye-full or not, at that moment he couldn't care less. He held his breath and in the blink of an eye whipped back the curtain.   
  
"Damnit, Bill go away!" Georg bellowed as Bill's honey colored eyes widened, his pouty lips forming a surprised "O" when he found Georg sprawled on his back, his face and chest flushed and shiny with a fine sheen of sweat as his hand worked under the covers. "You and your fucking brother, I swear!" the bassist shouted as he began chucking random items from his bunk in Bill's general direction.   
"Oh God, oh God, oh God! Geo, I'm sorry!" Bill shrieked as he ran for the safety of his own bunk after dodging a heavy bottle of lotion that was being aimed for his head. Once back in the cocoon of his covers and his pulse had mostly gone back to normal he could still hear Georg cursing up a storm that would have put and sailor to shame, he could also hear Gustav rolling in fits of laughter from the bunk under him and bit his lip in embarrassment.  
  
Taking a deep calming breath he poked his head out of his own curtain slowly, and once making sure the coast was clear crawled out of the bunk and knocked softly on the wall next to Gustav's bunk, loud enough to be heard only by Gustav in case Georg wanted to hurdle things at him again.  
  
"Yes, Bill?" Gustav choked out, still in hysterics over what he'd heard, as he pulled back his curtain to see Bill standing there looking like a whipped puppy, hugging a pillow tightly that he'd drug out of his bunk with him.  
  
"H-have you seen Tom?" Bill asked sheepishly as he glanced over at the bunks across from him. The drummer couldn't tell if he was looking at his twins abandoned bunk or the hostile bassist. When Bill turned his worried gaze back to his friend, Gustav shook his head, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he turned his attention back to the thick novel laying in his lap.  
  
"Haven't seen him since dinner, Bill," he said into his book, pretending to read along the page when in fact it was just easier to lie to the twin this way. If he'd had to look into Bill's mournful, already scared, eyes he knew he'd crack under the pressure. It was one of the rare instances where he hated that he couldn't lie very well.  
  
"Oh, okay," Bill mumbled quietly, hugging the pillow to his body. Gustav glanced up from his book, taking in Bill's appearance, wide doe eyes, not a lick of make up and no products in his sleep-mussed hair. He looked like a terrified angelic child to him and was about to crack and tell Bill everything when his cell phone buzzed near his hip, indicating he had a text message.  
  
"Keep ur mouth shut. -G" Was all it said before he snapped the mobile device closed and sighed deeply. "He's probably in the bathroom or something," Gustav offered with a slight shrug of his shoulders, keeping his eyes firmly on the book so he wouldn't have to look at Bill. The raven haired boy nodded as his arms squeezed around the pillow tighter. He looked at the drummer before slumping his shoulders and sighing deeply.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'm just overreacting," Bill said, nodding to himself as he tossed his pillow onto his bunk, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I think I'm going to go make some coffee or something. Maybe even some hot tea," he said as he tried to shake the uneasy feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach. Gustav simply nodded as he watched Bill turn on his heel and walk to the end of the hall pausing slightly before walking into the next room, the door shutting with a soft click behind him.  
  
"You ready Gusti?" Georg asked, poking his head through the curtain, a crimson blush across his cheeks that probably led down to his shirt clad chest. Gustav nodded, as he pulled out what he would need from under his mattress, a little curious to know if Georg's blush was from the afterglow of release or from embarrassment of being caught. He had to bite his tongue hard to keep from asking as he and Georg slid from their bunks and got into position.  
  
***  
  
For a moment Bill stood still with his hand on the cold doorknob behind him as his eyes tried their best to adjust to the pitch black cabin. This bothered him. No matter what, somebody would keep some type of light on in the main cabin. The uneasy feeling spiked tenfold and he swallowed hard.  
  
He made a cautious step forward, his eyes still seeing nothing but black as his hands reached out blindly as he tried to make his way to where he could turn some lights on. He was grateful that the bus wasn't rocking, but then this too seemed off to him. They usually wouldn't stop at this time of night unless they needed gas or something, and he was pretty sure that the bus had been fueled up right before dinner.   
  
As he made another step forward, his bare foot stepped into something sticky and lukewarm. "The fuck?" he hissed, jumping a slight step back as he whipped his cellphone open, belatedly remembering that had it, but not exactly remembering when he'd put it in his pocket. As the screen cast a bright white illumination he picked up his foot and bent to bring the screen down to examine the substance, hoping to high heaven it wasn't something gross.  
  
His brows furrowed in confusion when the luminous light of his screen hit on a scarlet substance. "What the--" he trailed off as he shone the phone's display down into the floor where his foot had previously been. There on the plush carpet of the bus, a dark puddle of whatever the stuff was. His breath hitched in his throat as he stepped forward, realizing there was more of it and began to follow it up the narrow isle until he had to clamp a hand over his mouth from screaming when he saw a bare foot.  
  
"T-Tomi?" Bill asked with a shaky voice, wondering why his idiotic twin was sitting in the dark, as well as why he hadn't said anything when he'd come into the cabin. His pulse seemed to calm down a bit, but the feeling in his stomach seemed to get worse until a sickly prickly feeling began to spread throughout his body, making the hair at the nape of his neck stand on end.  
  
"Tom, what are you doing sitting here in the dark? Go to bed," Bill managed to say in a somewhat steady voice as he reached out blindly, his hand making contact with his twins shoulder. "And why are you wet?" he asked, not being able to make out his twin's form too well in the pitch black. Pulling back his hand, he placed it under the display of his cellphone and he could feel the color instantly drain from his face. His hand was shiny with crimson red.  
  
"What the fuck, Tom?" Bill whispered before snapping the phone up to look at his twin, only to jump back, slamming his form into the cabinets behind him with a loud thud with enough force to knock the wind from his lungs, preventing the scream that had begun to form on his lips. His brain was going on full panic mode as he looked on at his brother, who was barely visible in the soft illumination from the mobile device.  
  
Tom sat sprawled on the couch at an awkward angle, his eyes were open but were glazed over and had an opaque looking film on them. Scarlet seemed to drip everywhere from his form, down his lips which had a sickly blue-gray color. What held Bill's gaze in absolute horror was the long wide gash across the slender pale throat.  
  
To the raven haired boy, it seemed as if all the oxygen had instantly been sucked out of the room, making it difficult to breathe as he grasped onto the counter for support behind him when he felt like his knees would give out. "Tomi?" he choked out with a strangled voice, tears instantly brimming in his eyes and spilling over, obscuring the little sight he had. His mind was reeling, his stomach churning and threatening be sick, this was so not right on so many different levels.  
  
For a moment he stood there, just gazing on at the scene in front of him. He didn't know why he wasn't screaming for help, didn't know why he wasn't screaming at all. Slowly he made another step forward, his hand almost touching Tom's shoulder when he he heard a creak split through the silence, instantly freezing him in place. A heartbeat longer and he lifted his cellphone to where the sound had come from, only to drop it with a scream as two ski-masked people lunged at him tackling him to the floor.  
  
In pure panic, Bill thrashed and kicked and screamed bloody murder, knowing it would be hell on his vocal cords but for the first time not caring. The room was still pitch black as he fought with the two attackers, his mind vaguely wondering how they'd gotten passed security, and then wondering why nobody could hear his screams, and then his panic kicked into full gear when he wondered if everyone else was dead as well and that's why the bus had stopped. This thought had Bill suddenly sobbing hysterically as his movements to claw and kick and thrash became weaker until he suddenly felt someone place something over his mouth and around his wrists, it barely registered that it was duct-tape. Next, he felt himself being hauled up and dumped onto the couch, his form hitting the icy cold form of his twin's which made him sob harder and snuggle close to him for some disturbing reason.  
  
What seemed to be like an eternity later, a flash of light took Bill by surprise, making him close his eyes tightly as one of the two flicked the lights of the cabin on. Slowly, Bill opened his eyes as he looked at the two men in black ski masks that completely covered their faces. He swallowed thickly as he gazed up at the them with wide, terrified, honey eyes. He wanted to make peace with them, tell them they could have every last dime he had if they were to just go away, but he couldn't do that seeing as the duct-tape prevented him from speaking at all.  
  
The taller of the attackers paced back and forth down the small isle of the tour bus, each thud of the person's booted step sounding like a gunshot to his ears. The other one simply loomed closely, not speaking or moving, just staring straight ahead which had Bill's pulse pounding. As the minutes ticked by, Bill's crying had stopped and he was now fighting the urge to look over at his brother, his eyes had started drifting to take in his twin's form when the first attacker stepped forward and hauled Bill to his feet roughly, yanking his body to him firmly before turning him around to face the other one. He thrashed a bit until a strong arm circled around his waist and tugged him closer as the other hand was clamped to Bill's forehead and tilted it back roughly, exposing the milky skin of his slender neck.  
  
A small whimper sounded in the back of the ravenhaired boy's throat as the other person stepped forward, producing a long sharp knife from behind his back. Tears were now freely flowing again as his head was held back tighter. This was it, he was about to be dead too, he thought as the person closed the gap, the knife slowing inching forward to his throat.  
  
When he felt the cold metal slide across his throat he struggled to scream, his breath coming in short gasps through his nostrils as he felt the warm blood begin gushing down throat and onto his chest. His own hands scrambled to clutch at his throat, to stop the bleeding, to prevent his death for at least a few seconds. For a moment he thought he was going into shock since he didn't feel any pain, just tons of warm blood tricking down his throat. He thought that he was dying, that was, the person behind him leaned forward, his lips so close to Bill's ear he could feel the warm puffs of breath against it. "Happy Halloween, Bill," the deep, eerily familiar voice whispered into his ear before the whole room seemed to erupt into fits of laughter.  
  
The arms holding Bill dropped as the person stepped away and to the man in front of him. The two men were clutching their stomachs as they shook with laughter before they simultaneously pulled their ski masks off, revealing Gustav and Georg wiping tears from the corners of their eyes they held onto each other for support. Bill stood there dumbstruck, pretty sure his jaw would have hit the floor if the tape hadn't had it firmly in place.  
  
"Happy Halloween, Billa," a velvety voice said to his left and he turned in time to see a smirking Tom rise from the couch. Bill's eyes widened as his supposedly dead brother stepped forward and gingerly peeled the tape from Bill's mouth and wrists.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Bill demanded with a sob as he stomped his foot and placed his hands on his hips, his face instantly flushing tomato red with anger. Tom's shoulders began shaking with laughter, Georg and Gustav were literally rolling on the floor, faces beet-red as they laughed.  
  
"Just having some Halloween fun, Bill," Tom simply said as he picked up his baby brother's phone which had been dropped and walked over to him as he flipped open the device to show him the screen which proudly displayed the date as in face October 31, 4:30 a.m.  
  
"FUN?!" Bill shrieked, throwing his hands up into the air like a mad man as he stomped his foot again. "You making me believe that you'd been murdered and that I was about to be murdered too is your idea of FUN?!" Bill screamed at the three of them, rage radiating off of his body and face as angry tears poured down his flushed cheeks.  
  
"Yes," Tom simply stated with a wide grin as he began to peel the gory latex gash from his throat, dangling it in front of his twin with pure amusement before tossing it away and crossing to the small kitchenette to grab a paper towel to begin wiping off the fake blood. Gustav had managed to pull himself up onto the couch, still shaking as he giggled, Georg on the other hand was sprawled on the middle of the floor, no longer hysterically laughing, but giggling now and then as if he could burst into another fit at any time.  
  
"Fuck all of you!" Bill screamed, throwing up his hands into the air once more, his eyes flashing with so much anger that they were almost black. He couldn't believe they were all in on it, and seeing as none of the security hadn't seemed to notice his blood curdling screams that THEY were in on it too. "Fuck all of you. Hard!" was all he could seem to say as he stormed out of cabin, eyes still brimming with angry tears. When he slammed the door behind him, the other three heard it crack in a few places as it splintered a little.  
  
"Told you he wasn't going to be happy about this," Gustav commented, feeling slightly guilty that he'd let this happen, but also still feeling like he could start going into hysterical laughter at any time again. Georg snorted from his position on the floor before sitting up and flicking his ski black ski mask into Gustav's face. The drummer merely rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on you two, help me get ready," Tom said with a wide grin as he began opening cabinets and tossing stuff at the other two, who only slightly grumbled as they got up and began to get things ready for the second time.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Bill had gotten to his bunk he'd done everything he could think of, he'd screamed, he'd cried, screamed some more, and hell he'd even called his mother! She wasn't too happy about the time that he was calling, but as soon as she heard how hysterical he was, she'd made him tell him everything from the beginning. He gushed about everything, well, except the part on where he'd caught the bassist having a little personal time. After Simone had assured her baby boy that she would have a stern talking to with the older twin Bill finally hung up the phone and settled down into the warm cocoon of blankets.  
  
Bill had been to the brink of blissful unconsciousness when he felt his mattress dip. He hugged his blankets around himself tighter as rolled closer to the wall, knowing exactly who it was without even looking. "Go away," he mumbled into his pillow as he felt a warm body slid up behind him, spooning him as a strong arm hugged around his middle.  
  
"I'm sorry, Billa," Tom murmured quietly as he nuzzled against Bill's shoulder. Bill sighed deeply out of frustration at how comforting it was to have his twin with him like that, but it was also annoying seeing as he was still pissed the fuck off at him. "I couldn't resist, us being stuck on this tour bus like this made me think I needed to make Halloween a little exciting," he explained on as he pressed a small kiss behind his baby brother's ear, causing a small shiver to shoot up his spine.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you Tomi," Bill whimpered pathetically as fresh tears stung his eyes before rolling over and burying his face into Tom's chest who simply held him as the younger cried. He knew it had been a stupid thing to cause his brother so much unnecessary pain like that, no matter how funny it had been. "I thought... that--" Bill choked on a sob as his hands fisted the overly large t-shirt.  
  
"I know... Fuck, I'm sorry," Tom said softly as he petted his brothers silky black mane, smiling to himself at how good it felt when his twin didn't douse it in hair products. Bill sighed against his chest and could feel him shrug a little. "I got a surprise for you though," Tom said quietly, which had Bill arching his perfect pierced eyebrow at his brother.  
  
"Just get dressed and put your makeup on and I'll show you. You cannot leave this area without me and until I say so... understand?" Tom said firmly as he untangled himself from Bill's never-ending form.  
  
"No. But I guess I'll do what you ask." Bill huffed as he slid out of his bunk and began to find something to wear, which had to be in the spirit of Halloween Tom had commented before slipping out of the bunk area himself.  
  
Twenty minutes later Bill had himself all dolled up, he had his hair done perfectly in his signature mane. His makeup was simply perfection, honey colored eyes popping with the smudge of soft khol around them. His outfit wasn't very Halloweeny, but instead very fun as he paired a shiny silver sequined top with a pair of purple skinny jeans and black knee high boots. Giving himself a once-over in the mirror he smiled to himself before catching sight of someone else in the mirror.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked as he arched his eyebrow at the person standing before him.  
  
"BOO! I'M A GHOOOOOST!" Tom's voice called out from under a white sheet as he flailed his arms about, causing Bill to double over in a fit of laughter. When he straightened, he raised his eyebrows in question and even though he could only see Tom's eyes through two holes cut in the sheet he knew his silly, crazy, adorably idiotic twin was smiling.  
  
"Well I know that, but why?" Bill asked with his hands on his hips in a very diva-like fashion. The pose matched his outfit perfectly.  
  
"You'll see..." Tom said before extending his hand from under the sheet and holding it out to Bill to take. He sighed and shook his head with a grin, somehow beginning to feel less angry at the other, before lacing his fingers with his brothers. "Just... don't look," Tom said as he tugged Bill down the tiny hall, and made sure Bill's eyes were closed before they went into the next room.  
  
***  
  
"Now can I look?" Bill asked with a pout as he squeezed his eyes closed tightly so he wouldn't peek. He felt Tom let go of his hand and brush past him and he let out an exasperated breath and placed his hands on his hips as a booted foot tapped impatiently.  
  
"Okay..." he heard his twin simply say before he cracked his eyes open and and gasped, perfectly manicured hands going to his mouth as his jaw hung open.  
  
"Happy Halloween for real," Tom said under the sheet as he wrung his hands together nervously. "We really are sorry, Bill." he added as he motioned behind him. All Bill could do was sniffle and rush forward, enveloping Tom in a great big hug.  
  
In the brief time Bill had been away from the main part of the bus, his twin and the G's had completely transforming the interior from a crime scene, to a tiny small Halloween dance. The room was filled with black and orange balloons taped to the cabinets and ceiling as well as black as orange streamers that hung everywhere. On the table there was an assortment of Halloween candies and Halloween themed foods and drinks, and then there was Halloween songs playing just loud enough to be heard.  
  
"It's perfect," Bill said quietly as he nuzzled Tom's cheek through the sheet before pulling back, his eyes not landing on Georg and Gustav before bursting into another round of laughing as he caught site of the G's costumes. Georg was dressed as a black cat, complete with a painted on black nose, whiskers, cat ears and a tail. But what had Bill raising an eyebrow was the bright pink collar that adorned the bassist's neck and Georg blushed pink, muttering that it was Gusti's idea as he crossed his arms defensively over his chest with a pout. Bill had to resist the urge to find a ball of yarn to give him. Gustav on the other hand was a hoot-and-a-half as well. He was dressed in pure white and had as angel and fluffy white wings completed his costume. "I take it we're ready to have a party?" Bill asked with a wide grin, almost all of his anger now having left him. The other three nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Even though it was now 5 in the morning, the suns rays that might have been showing were completely blocked out by Halloween themed window covers. The music had been turned up so the four boys could dance as they goofed off and ate and drank, jambing out to Monster Mash and all the crazy songs for Halloween. Bill almost busted a gut when "They're Coming to Take Me Away" filled his ears and he began to sing along. But what he hadn't been expecting was the last song that came on that had him frozen in his tracks.  
  
"Dance with me Billa?" Tom asked quietly as he extended a hand again, and Bill nodded as he took the hand with misty eyes and stepped into the arms of his twin. He didn't say anything as they rested their foreheads together, Tom's mirror image eyes to Bill's being the only thing visible as they danced together. The sound of Bill's voice floated through the room from the CD player, "In Die Nacht" playing softly in the background. As Bill and Tom danced slowly with each other Gustav shifted awkwardly on his face as he sipped from his plastic dixie cup, almost wishing the punch was spiked until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Wanna dance with me Gusti?" Georg asked sheepishly, his whisker painted cheeks tinted with pink as he held out a hand to his friend. Gustav bit his lip as he look at Georg's hand before setting his cup down and taking the hand that was offered both. They danced with awkwardly at first, but as the song continued it became less awkward and they were lost in their own little world.  
  
"I wasn't expecting this," Bill finally said, the pure affection and tenderness of the moment making a stay tear cascade down his cheek. Tom tightened his grip around his baby brothers waist before pulling back to tug the sheet over his head to make his face visible for the first time.  
  
"Forgive me?" Tom asked quietly as they continued to sway in time to the music.  
  
"Yes," Bill breathed as his arms tightened slightly around Tom's neck. "But mom won't for a while," he added, biting his lip lightly with a sorry expression.  
  
"You called mom?" Tom groaned as he rested his forehead against Bill's and the raven haired one nodded slightly. Tom sighed and his shoulders slumped as he shook his head in amusement.  
  
"I love you though Tomi," Bill said softly as he leaned in slightly.  
  
"I love you too Billa." Tom smiled before closing the gap between them and pressing his lips softly to Bill's as they danced. Bill would never cave in and admit it, but it was a Happy Halloween after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love and I do hope you will leave me a little bit of love.
> 
> Also let it be known that I wrote the majority of my Tokio Hotel fiction when I'd just gotten into the fandom, so it's probably not the best and has a lot of things that are now pet peeves of mine and it makes me cringe just a bit.... forgive me...


End file.
